parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
El Makalith
El Gummo Makalith is a Mexican drug lord, rebel army force leader and terrorist mastermind who heads the New Mexican Liberation Front (NWLF). He is responsible for at least 234 terrorist attack including bombings, gun massacre, bio-chemist weapons attack in many countries in the whole South Africa during time of the South American drug war. At the top of his powerful time, the NWLF controlled over 1/4 Mexico, and the whole El Salvador, Dominican and the whole illegal weapons supply source to Colombia. After the collapsed of NWLF, Makalith disappears for 3 years (from yy to yy) and finally be killed by CIA agents in El Salvador. His death is considered as one of the first success that lead to the Reagan's World Order. Early life There are no offical profile about El Gummo Makalith's early life as his early life is controversial. According to the top secret profile in the Mexican Inlligence Agency ('''CISEN), '''Makalith was born in a normal family in Tepechitlán, Mexico. The CISEN profile later states that Makalith parents are actually CISEN sleeper agent who later work for the "Liberty Lighting of God" crime organization (LLG). The CIA and DEA profile states that Makalith was actually raised by the LLG as the LLG choose Makalith to raise him to be the mastermind as well as their right hand in South America. Other top-secret profiles from both CISEN and CIA state that there are at least 7 men look like Makalith are used during his crime-empire time. There is also evidence from El Salvador that the real Makalith was born in El Salvador by Mexican parents and is 10 years older than the one that lead the NWLF. Reports by CIA agents in El Salvador also state that "the real" El Makalith had died of heavy tortured in a CISEN safehouse in an insland in Dominican 5 years before "the one" called Makalith came into power as the head of NWLF. Few details are known of Makalith's upbringing due to his controversial profile. According to the CIA profile, as a child, he lived normally with his parents and quit studying at the age of 17 due to the disappear of his father. His father is described as a strong man who usually does the vigilante mission to wipped out the activities of cartel in his area. The time between his ages of 17 to 22 is uncleared but it can be inferred he worked as a drug dealer or an assassin with the skill he is taught by his father Becoming CIA agent The reason he get fired by CIA is also unclear. One reason is thought as he was recruited by the CISEN before to work for CIA as a sleeper agent and the CIA later recognise that. Another reason is thought that he was setted up to be the traitor by another CIA agent or DEA agent; or his identity might be revealed during his mission in El Salvador or Kenya. Another reason can be inferred from a CIA profile that he has anonymously hired at least 14 assassin from Deep Web to kill all agent in his tactical team to cover up his first relationship with the LLG and his illegal activities of selling intelligence to many governments and terrorist organizations. This reason bases on the fact of the death of all agents in his tactical teams and his influences at this time in the Mexican sleeper agent world is so widely. The CIA at this time consider him as one of their right hands to control the Mexican chaos politics arena. Join the Mexican rebel Join the Wanikal Government's army The Wanikal Government Coup 3 years of Drug War First time get the power Drug wars to get the supreme power Create the New Mexican Liberation Front Another noticable thing is the creation of NWLF is just a follow of the command from the Liberty Lighting of God crime organization. Becoming the Most Wanted terrorist in South America Due to his notorious crime in South American and his involve in the terrorist activities in Arius, Asian and Europe, the FBI rated him number 5 on the 10 most wanted terrorist. Clones El Makalith is famous for using clone to escape death in many cases. According to the CIA profile, Makalith had used at least 12 clones during his time 3 years in Arius before becoming the head of NWLF. Another evidence of Makalith appears in two places at the same time are caught on satellite, public camera in many countries in South America like Mexico, Guantemela, Brazil, Venezueala, El Salvador, Dominican and even in Asian like Russian and China or in Slovakia (Europe). Fake death suspect The Makalith confrontation with James (the protagonist) The Makalith confrontation with James (the protagonist) is one of the main events in the scenario during James's 6 years in South America. However, his first confrontation with James is considered to be the time before James move to UK, as the LLG had failed 4 times and later considered James as one of their number 1 threat. El Makalith is one of the Assassin Lord in the World Assassin League that is ordered by one of the LLG supreme Leaders to eliminate James. But the appearance of El Makalith at this time is vague. Their later confrontation in South American is so intense. James survives miraculously after all Makalith's attempts to kill him. Main article: The Makalith confrontation with James in the scenario. Category:The Villains